A Touch Of Christmas Magic
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Christmas eve has arrived. Jethro is playing outside with their red headed, blue eyed daughter whilst Jenny watches from the window. After eight years together, this is a look at their Christmas eve spent together as a family. Just a small touch of Christmas magic to spread the festive cheer. - AU, fluff, fun, please read and review, one shot


_Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS_

_Authors note – I know this is not my usual style, this is the sort of thing that lef my heart in Paris does so well. I'm usually more angst. But this went of its own accord, what was meant to be a sat Christmas one-shot had turned into fluff – and I quite like it. The lyrics have no relevance but it's what I was listening to when I wrote it. So I hope you enjoy :D_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall,**_

_**You **_say_** it best when you say nothing at all,**_

Snow falling, wind blowing, flakes falling elegantly from the cloud filled sky. Children wrapped up in thickly padded jackets, scarves coming loose from around their necks as they run in their bright red willies through the thick white fluff. Hats with tassels, and cheeks rosier than red. Each one caught up in a world so far from the one of reality, where evil always loses and they play the hero. Imagining the chance of living a life we all hope of, or laying in the cold wet snow not even feeling the cold chill as they each make snow angels or roll a snow man. Their parents thinking they're helping out, acting as a hindrance in the children's eyes. Some watching from the window inside where it's warm and dry, ready to pull them in when the time comes, dress them in fire warmed pyjamas and hand them mugs of warm hot chocolate ready to settle down for the night.

On the small cul-de-sac where Leroy Jethro Gibbs had lived for so many years, a little red headed, blue eyes, six year old girl ran around outside. Her mother's long red hair flying out behind her, and her father's blue eyes shining, wearing her padded purple jacket and purple willies. She wore a green hat and scarf and ran around, rosie cheeked and happy. Jethro Gibbs ran after her picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled and laughed and smiled. A sound that brought with it; joy to her father's ears. Jenny watched from the window. It was Christmas Eve, and she'd been working from home whilst Jethro was off so that they could spend the day with their daughter. Now, her laptop sat discarded and forgotten on the dining room table with papers all around it as she stood at the window and watched her husband and daughter. She smiled, she and Jethro weren't the youngest of parents, but she believed they were good. He was her husband, the man she loved and had nearly lost. Yet somehow, here she stood today, living her dream.

_They lay there together on the long grass of the hill. Summer air all around them, yet the sun was beginning to set. She had her head rested on his firm chest, and both were quiet, happy, content. "Jen, can I ask you something?"_

_She looked up at him. "What?" she asked with a small smile on her face._

"_Have you ever thought about getting married?"_

_She looked away. "Once upon a time maybe. But now . . ."_

"_Marry me?" he asked, so soft and light hearted. Unable to believe her ears she spun around and looked at him. Sitting up he pulled out a royal blue velvet box and opened it up to reveal an elegant gold diamond engagement ring. It was small, beautiful and delicate. "Jenny Shepard, will you be my wife?" _

"_You're serious?" _

"_Looks like it Jen."_

"_Yes!" she said before kissing him fully on the lips as he slid the ring onto her finger. _

They'd be married for eight years now, she'd been director for nine, and recently, although Jethro didn't know, she'd slowly been giving more responsibility to the deputy director. She knew it was beginning to come to the time where she would step down and let someone else run the agency that had been her life for the last 20 years. She'd still work, but maybe as a relief agent, maybe an instructor. She was not sure what, but in her gut she had a feeling that her time was approaching. And he'd always taught her to believe in her gut.

Looking at the sky she saw it beginning to get darker. She walked up the stairs and went into their daughter's room. It was purple: light on three walls and dark on the other. Pictures filled one wall, all black as white. It was something that Jenny had started when Katherine Tali Shepard-Gibbs was born. Named partially after Kate who Jenny knew Jethro still felt guilty for and Tali, who Jenny had worked with back in Cairo and slowly begun to see as a daughter.

Walking over to the white chest of draws Jethro had built for her she pulled out a pair of fleecy warm pyjamas, white with purple dots on them. She took them downstairs with her along with a pair of fluffy pink socks and a blanket. The pyjamas went over the fire guard to warm whilst Jenny placed a cup of milk into the microwave to warm ready for the hot chocolate, and the coffee on to brew. Then she played the bad guy as she walked to the front door and called them both in. With a pouted lip from father and daughter they came in.

"Boots off at the door, I do not want snow all the way through the house!"

"Yes mum." They both answered in unison making Jenny laugh.

"Right, Kath in the lounge let's get you in your pyjamas, I'll be in in a moment." Kath went skipping though in her soggy wet socks with a smile on her face whilst Jethro looked at his wife. "Go get changed." She said looking at his smirk. He then held up a snow ball which was now slightly melted. "Don't you dare." She said before running away from him. Jethro grabbed her around the waist and put it down the back of her top. She screamed. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are a dead man!"

"Jenny Gibbs, no I'm not because you love me too much."

"Ya think." She said placing her arms around his neck before kissing him. "I know."

In the lounge Kath smiled as she heard her parents laugh. She was glad her parents were in love, others didn't seem like hers. But she knew she was lucky. One day she wanted to be in love like her parents were.

Jenny walked into the lounge to her daughter. "Mummy, why are you wet?"

"Because your father decided to act like a petulant child again."

"Oh…is that bad?"

"Yeah sweetheart it is. So is he. Now let's get you out of your wet clothes."

"Then hot chocolate!" Jenny laughed and smiled. She got Kathy changed. Once she was sat down on the sofa under the blanket Jenny went to go and finish off her daughter hot chocolate. She smiled, this was never the life she had thought that she would have. Now it just made her smile. She saw Jethro walk in with a spare old red hoodie.

"Here." He said. "Seeming as the one your wearing is wet.

"Thank you." She said, putting it on and taking the other top off underneath. She watched him eye her up. "Can you finish the coffee whilst I do Kath's hot chocolate.

"Course." He said kissing her cheek. And so whilst Jethro poured them their life line Jenny added mini marshmallows to the hot chocolate and then squirtey cream and coco powder. Jenny was the queen of hot chocolate in her daughter's eyes, but she was only allowed on certain occasions. But when she did have it she was always happy. So once it was finished Jenny and Jethro went into the lounge as curled up on the sofa with Kathy, watching Christmas films and drinking their drinks.

They heard their daughter laugh at the film and looked down to see her intently watching with cream all around her mouth. Jenny burst out laughing and grabbed her phone from her pocket to take a picture. Kath looked up at her mum and smiled a cheesy grin as jenny took the picture as Jethro grabbed a wet wipe from the draw of the coffee table. Jenny then wipes her daughters face which turned out to be a battle.

Outside the snow began to fall, the sky had gone dark and as night began to fall, they film titles began to roll. Jethro looked down at his daughter to find her fast asleep on her mother's knee. Then he looked at Jenny, and saw her also asleep. They looked the same, lips pouted and eyes closed. Smiling he captured a picture too, something that had become a habit in the Gibbs household. Nudging his wife awake she groggily smiled and went with him as he carried her upstairs.

As she snuggled into bed, her once pink so faded doll clutched in her chest. Her face planted in the pillow, a pout on her lips and red hair everywhere she slept peacefully. Covers pulled high around her chin she was peaceful. Their little girl, daughter of a marine, daughter of an armed federal agency, at that moment she just a little girl.

Resting her head against her husband's shoulder her parents were content. This was Christmas Eve, it was family. Something that neither Jenny nor Jethro had ever thought they would get. But now as they walked over to their room hand in hand, the past was forgotten. The present and their future was all that mattered now, because their life was perfect.

_I hope you enjoyed, a bit of early Christmas fun!_

_Please leave me a review, I may end up writing more using Katherine as like her character _


End file.
